Castouts
by amdreams
Summary: Life is filled with many different encounters, single meetings with people you will probably never see Robin had believed the strange Shira Disraeli was one of these But he soon finds himself getting pulled into this girl's life and that this seemingly normal girl appears to be hiding quite a few abnormal (Sorry, I really suck with these )
1. Chapter 1

This was probably the 12th time, Dick had straightened his edges of his suit jacket. The time for his appearance was drawing near and yet he still couldn't get rid of the knots in his stomach or the slight tremble in his hands. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he practiced various smiles and yet none of them seemed good or natural enough. This was his big day and yet he, Richard Grayson, couldn't bring himself to calm down. He who had fought villains at the side of Batman and eventually on his own as Nightwing, and yet a wedding was enough to make him go weak in the knees.

He had eventually given up with his facial expression, hoping that the sight of his bride coming down the aisle would be inspiration enough for the smile he should wear. Slumped back in an armchair, he allowed his head to move sluggishly from side to side as a way to eat up the remaining time before he would stand by the minister. His eyes soon drifted to the window, staring at the clear blue sky.

It seemed as though God himself was giving Dick his blessings if the weather was any indication. A warm summer day with cool and frequent enough breezes as to not downright cook the wedding guests. And not a single cloud in the sky, creating an almost never ending blue. A blue that reminded him of _her_ eyes, a strong and constant stare that seemed to reflect the world around her.

Shira Disraeli. Or maybe he should refer to her as Lucille Everett. It had gotten rather confusing as to which she preferred to be called. Either way, she was someone very . . . important to him. An existence that proved rather significant, if the events of that very day had anything to say about it.

He still had some time to spare, so he allowed himself to stroll down memory lane. The day the two met was still etched in his skull.

He was 13 at the time and, as Robin, was chasing the culprit of a string of robberies. It was while tailing the man that the young Dick passed in front of a small alleyway, site of a young girl with a cardboard box and a deck of cards.

"Would you like your fortune told?"

And he just ran right past her.

Okay, it wasn't that impressive of a first meeting. He didn't even remember it until she had reminded of it long after they had become friends. Thinking back on it, he chuckled. At the time, he was in full Robin gear and was chasing criminals. In what world did it seem like he would stop to get his palm read or whatever she was planning to do. It was ridiculous.

But who knew he'd come face to face with that same girl not even one month after? Perhaps that's where he should've started . . .


	2. Die Zombie!

"Robin. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Wally, I'm fine. That last guy just took me by surprise. I'll be fine."

"Well, alright. But don't move, okay? We'll be there soon."

That wasn't going to be hard. With the blow to the head he had just recieved from one of the Penguin's henchmen, Robin didn't think he could go any further. What with the loss of blood making him dizzy and his vision hazy. What he wouldn't give for some superhuman healing right about now. Or at least an aspirin.

Dragging himself into an alleyway, his legs gave in as he slumped to the ground. Despite his lightheadedness, he was determined to stay awake until one of the other Young Justice members showed up. He'd be damned if he let himself get taken out by a cheap blow from a minion. Unfortunately, his will was not enough to surpass the limits of his body and he was soon beginning to fade out.

It was the feeling of something poking his cheek and a voice that woke the boy wonder.

"Shira, don't just go poking people."

"But Chase, I've never seen a dead guy before. This is totally poke worthy. Plus he looks just like Robin!"

Robin's eyes opened to see a young girl close up to his face, still poking his cheek with her finger. His first impression of her was . . . well, dirty. There were dark smudges on her face as though she hadn't cleaned her face in a while. Her hair, a pale blonde, although not a huge mess of frizz, didn't seem like it had been brushed lately, as a few strands of it stuck out. And her clothes seemed to be a mix match outfit out of the salvation army or the garbage.

"Stop it Shira! You think every boy with dark hair looks like Robin. It's probably just some stupid cosplayer. Why would the real Robin be unconscious like that in some dirty alley?"

The voice came from behind the girl where a boy was standing, blond as well but with black eyes instead of the blue of the girl's. His appearance and attire wasn't unlike hers, dirty.

"Apparently bleeding to death but no worries," Robin said as he began to stir.

The girl's eyes widened and she screamed. "Ah! Zombie! Die Zombie!" And taking the lid of a trashcan nearby, she slammed it right on Robin's head, coincidentally right over the wound he had acquired earlier.

Robin had come to fairly quickly, head still ringing. The girl who had hit him, "Shira" or at least that's what the boy had called her, was sitting across from him, eyes teary and hands rubbing the top of her head. Obviously she had been hit.

"You up already?" The voice came from the other boy, Chase, who was standing beside him. His black eyes seemed cold as they stared down at him, much unlike the girl's eyes. "I apologize for my sister," he said, motioning to Shira with his thumb. "She can be a bit . . . excitable. What did we learn today, Shira?"

Eyes still a little wet, Shira crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks like a child throwing a tantrum. "Hitting people with trashcan lids is bad." Chase's eyes narrowed, apparently not satisfied with her answer. "And?"

Robin watched as Shira fidgeted in place, lips pulled into a tight line, obviously not wanting to say what was expected of her. But as Chase's stare wouldn't cease, she eventually gave in. "And . . . zombies don't exist . . . " Her cheeks were now pink as she sent, or at least attempted to send, a glare to Chase. She wasn't exactly succeeding . . .

It was sort of funny, the sight of the two having their little staredown, so much that Robin let out a bit of a laugh. His chuckle earned the girl's attention who practically jumped him, bringing her face within inches of his.

Hi. My name's Shira. Shira Disraeli. And this is my brother, Chase. I like your costume. Is it Halloween already?"

Robin was initially surprised by Shira's quick movement but quickly relaxed enough to let out another laugh. "No. Pretty sure it's still September."

It was then that Kid Flash appeared, looking rather relieved. "Robin, why didn't you answer any of our calls?" "Sorry, KF. That last hit must've broken my link." Robin was referring to Shira's attack with the trashcan lid, but it must've sounded like he was referring to one of Joker's men as Kid wasn't asking any questions. Instead, the redhead went silent, most likely alerting the others of Robin's location and condition through their telepathic link.

Both looked up when they heard Shira's high voice break the silence. "Hey. You lied. It is Halloween! Chase, do you think they're still giving out candy? I want some candy." Chase didn't answer her question. He merely grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her toward the other end of the alley. "Again, I'm sorry for my sister. But it looks like you found your friend, so we'll just be going."

Shira waved to the two of them as the siblings left. "Bye bye! I live on the corner of 15th and Main by the way! You should come play sometime. I really like your toys." Robin had been a bit confused initially by Shira's toy comment, but only for a moment as she clearly explained herself as soon as she said it. Sticking out her tongue and winking at him, the blonde revealed a miniature smoke bomb in her hands, one of his.

He checked back to his belt to see that he really was missing one. When on earth did she take it from him? When he was unconscious? He decided to let it go though. What harm could one smoke bomb do?

Still feeling the effects of his injury, Kid Flash had to help him up, becoming his support until the others would get there. "Who were those guys?" asked the redhead. "Hm? Oh, just some kids I just met?" "Well, they don't seem right. Especially that girl. There must be something going on in her head."

Robin smirked at his friend's comment. "I don't know. I find them very . . . interesting."


End file.
